Maria Shigama
Dr. Maria Shigama is the main antagonist and later main protagonist villain of the web-comic "Liquid Mercury". A murderously insane mad scientist, she uses nanotechnology to convert her enemies into battle machines, with the overall goal of destroying the Jintak Corporation who prevented her from using her technology to create artificial life on ethical grounds. History According to Special Forces Sergeant Corey Matthews, Dr. Maria Shigama worked for Jintak Technology, a subdivision of the Lennox Labs Company, as a research scientist before being fired two weeks before the story took place after she requested that the corporation allowed her to use human test subjects to test her procedures for creating new life forms. after being fired, Maria used her liquid metal nanomachine slaves to seize control of the underground lab at Lennox Labs, and was refusing to allow anyone access. After a first special forces team entered the lab, Maria used her "mercury" nanomachine to kill them all. As a result, Sergeant Matthews's division were sent in to capture or kill Maria in order to end her treat once an for all. Private Derrick Kolanski of the second team found one of the bodies, which belonged to his old friend Corporal Simmons, and initially thought that it was still bleeding, but then realised on further inspection that the "blood" was in fact a thick grey ooze. Private Connors realised that something was moving in the body and tried to shoot at it to prevent it from hurting Derrick, but the ooze fired itself out of the body at high speed and cut Connors in half at the waist, before impaling Private Matheus in the head, utterly destroying his brain, and stabbing Derrick in the chest. Derrick was writhing in pain on the floor when an electronic device held by Dr. Shigama, who suddenly opened the door to reveal herself in the room, ordered it to halt. Maria then said “I guess that’s enough testing of my goo’s combat abilities. I’m glad you had the guts to fight back; the last team was too terrified to do anything but scream.”, after which Derrick called her a "psycho-bitch who'd created a killing machine". Maria was insulted that Derrick thought her goo was only a killing machine, and told her about the transmutational abilities of this nanomachine, and its potential to save lives and create foodstocks around the world, before discussing her infuriation with Jintak for saying that she had simply "created a monster". She then told Derrick that as he was the only live test subject she had, she was going to use him as her human test subject, and have her goo consume and assimilate his body, turning it into an "immortal goddess among mankind, and an absolute slave under my Maria's control".Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Villainesses Category:Psychopath Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Egomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Webcomic villain Category:Criminals Category:Monster Master Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:Delusional Category:Business Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Serial Killers Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Egotist